Referring to FIGS. 1-4, a conventional tool socket contains a body 10 in which an accommodation groove 11 is defined, wherein the accommodation groove 11 is hexagonal so as to house a hexagonal operation assembly 12. The hexagonal operation assembly 12 has a locking seat 13 on which multiple apertures 14 are arranged in a honeycomb shape so as to accommodate multiple elastic hexagonal columns 15 separately. In operation, the body 10 is fitted onto a tool (such as a fastener not shown), a part of the multiple elastic hexagonal columns 15 retract inwardly so that the other elastic hexagonal columns 15 retain and rotate the tool. However, the body 10 is broken easily, because a hexagonal wall of the locking seat 13 retains with the accommodation groove 11 at high torque after a period of using time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.